Lust, Lies and Love
by kattriss
Summary: Angela wants to start over. A new life with new people on a new island. But what would happen if she falls in love along the way? Who will come between them? And will he hurt her or protect her? Sorry if the summery sucks the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Lust, Lies and Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Angela's POV**

This is my first time I will be away from home. A new start and new people. Watch it get screwed up…

It's Saturday 3rd. It's the day I head out to start my own farm on Waffle Island. Today is also my 19th birthday.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEE-CRASH!" I hit my alarm clock so it would stop that annoying beeping noise. I looked at the clock… 5:30! HOLY SHIT! I had to be at the dock at 6! Good thing I packed my bags the night before. I quickly got dressed in a long green shirt, shorts and high zip-up boots. I brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed my luggage and ran out the door.

When I finally to the dock, the boat had just got there, thank the Harvest Goddess! When I boarded the ship I was greeted by the captain. His name is Pascal. He seemed really nice.

Then, as I was walking to my room, I saw the most handsome man I have ever seen. He looked about 21. He had silvery sapphire blue hair (a little on the long side but, I like it that way.) He wore a white bandana with red and orange flames. He was buff but not _too_ buff. Being clumsy Angela, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground making everyone stare. My face started to heat up with embarrassment. I tried to get up but my foot was stuck under my heaviest suit case. I guess the blue haired guy saw me struggling because he came over and lifted the suit case off my foot. Then he gave me a hand getting up. Damn was he tall! At least 6 foot! (I mean I'm 5'5 and he was almost a whole head taller than me) I looked up to his face to thank him, but, then I saw his eyes his beautiful, golden cat-like eyes.

"Thank you for helping me, um…"

"Luke I'm Luke nice to meet you um…"

"Oh sorry I'm Angela nice to meet you too"

Luke smirked "Angela…I love that name! So where you heading?"

I blushed a little "I'm the new farmer on Waffle Island."

Luke's eyes widened and then he smiled "That's AWESOME!" he picked me up and spun me around. "I work at the carpenter's shop. We are almost neighbors- sort of." He placed me down on my feet.

I just smiled "Do you think you could help me get my stuff to my room?" He just nodded his head. "I'm room 327." He nodded his head again. My new friend didn't seem like the quiet type, something was wrong…oh no what did I say! "Um…Luke?"

His head shot up "yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

He looked nervous "Well…It's nothing."

I didn't want to push because I just met the guy… but I did want to know more about Luke…no Angela, bad leave him alone. I mentally scolded myself. "Thanks again." I opened my room and put my luggage inside. Then I gave Luke a hug before he could say anything. I closed the door and ran to the bed and plopped down on it. I had to think over my day…

I have just met my first new friend in my new life on Waffle Island. It might be a little too early to say this but I think I'm falling for Luke!

**Thanks for reading! Luke's POV will be the next chapter… Oh yeah sadly I do not own Harvest moon If I did, Selena wouldn't be a character. Well I guess that's it Byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust, Lies and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sadly I do not own harvest moon :( but…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Luke's POV **

"Bye Selena! Bye Sue! Bye Sampson!" I yelled as the boat left the ToucanIsland port.

I was pretty happy about going home. Selena has gotten really selfish. It's all bout her and what she wants (And pretty much sex is all she wants.)

"Attention! Attention!" Pascal shouted "We will be stopping at Forget-Me- NotValley. I apologize for any inconveniences."

I sighed angrily. I just wanted to go home! I started thinking about how to break up with Selena. Oh my goddess! How will she react! What will she do! I'm in trouble…

Then I got snapped out of my trance when the boat horn sounded. People started to board the ship. I always liked looking at the tourists. Just to see different faces, clothes, skin color, eye color and so much more! That's when I saw her. She looked younger than me but not by much. She had short straight-ish brown hair. Then she looked in my direction. I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes then quickly looked away. The next thing I heard was a crash.

My head snapped around to the source of the sound; it was the girl with the big chocolate colored eyes, she had fallen. She looked really embarrassed. She was struggling to get up because her foot was stuck. I walked over to her and lifted to suit case off of her foot and gave her a hand up. She just looked up for a second. Then she started to speak.

"Thank you for helping me, um…"

"Luke I'm Luke nice to meet you um…" I was a little nervous and I don't know why.

"Oh sorry I'm Angela nice to meet you too"

I smirked "Angela…I love that name!" Angela was my mother's name "So where you heading?"

She blushed a little "I'm the new farmer on WaffleIsland."

My eyes were probably the size of Frisbees, "That's AWESOME!" I picked her up and twirled her around "I work at the carpenter's shop. We are almost neighbors- sort of" I then carefully placed her back on her feet.

She gave me a goofy smile, "Do you think you could help me get my stuff to my room?" I just nodded my head like an idiot. "I'm room 327" I nodded again. I don't know why I'm being so quiet, I'm usually really loud. My thoughts were interrupted by Angela's voice. "Um…Luke?"

My head shot up (I didn't even realize that my head was down) "yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

My heart started pounding and my stomach felt weird "Well…It's nothing" I guess I looked really nervous. The real reason was that I haven't felt this way in a long time. The last time I felt like this was when I first met…Selena! Uh Oh!

"Thanks again" she opened her room door and put her luggage inside. Then she turned around and gave me a quick hug before closing the door.

I stumbled backwards until my back hit the wall. I slid down the wooden wall until I was in a sitting position. My heart hasn't pounded like this since I first saw Selena. This is not good, now I definitely have to break up with Selena because… I think I'm in love with Angela!


End file.
